sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Princess Amber/@comment-24.212.213.29-20140505020106
Diary of a Forgiving Princess: it was last of School at Royal Prep and Sofia Lost her Diary,She,Vivian and James Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tells Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber for Almost making Jade and Ruby Leave the Royal Slumber Party,Abandoning Clover During the Pet Show,Causing her Amulet to Get Stolen,Accuses her for Taking over her Tea Party and Accuses Amber for almost Stealing Jade and Ruby from Her when they all decorate a flying coach for the annual Flylight Pageant.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to read along with Clio and Hildegard and learns Sofia's thoughts about them. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Vows to Never Trust,Speak and Forgive her Again as She Ran off in Tears. Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets,and a mutter goes up from the crowd.Amber,Clio and Hildegard turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her.At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Sofia bursts into tears and runs away. Amber and her Friends gather in front of the school and Realize that everything what Sofia says about them is True,Hildegard Refuses to Apologize After Sofia calls her a Spoiled Selfish Stuck-up Snob in her Diary and She Mentions that Sofia Saids "Listening to Amber Always Gives Me Nothing But Trouble,Disaster and a Hard Time" Amber Tells Hildy that Sofia Didn't Mean all thoses Thing its Because they always Presure her when it come to Impress Them and Cilo asks how she'd feel if every one Knew Her Embarrassing Secrets,Hildy Imagines and instantly decides that they need to go apologize to Sofia.They then go to her castle,where she is huddled under the covers.Sofia said she'll never forgive them and Call them Incentive Heartless Princesses,Before Cilo leaves With Amber and Hildegard,She tells her that some things are beyond their control. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who wonder Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School today and Recall that this isn't the First Time she Mess things for Sofia and Tell them of the Nightmare she had Last Night that Sofia said She was the Worst Sister in the World and That she Hated Her (Amber Began to Cry).Jade and Ruby Tells Amber that Sofia Dosen't Hate Her and Tells Her about Nice things She Said About her Last week When Jade and Ruby Wanted to Talk to Sofia "Amber can be a bit Bossy,Pushy and Almost ruin things for me.But Deep Down She has a Kind Heart by Coming through for me and i Love her so Much".They Decided to help her to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Back at Royal Prep the Girls Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia with Help by Maya,Vivian and James.and they were all happy.Maya and Vivian then says They'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Sofia Feels Bad for What she Said to Amber.Maya,Vivian,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her Maya Tells Sofia About what Happened between Her and Leena Today(Sofia Did Notice Leena ran Pass her Crying),Jade and Ruby Tells Sofia That There always going to be Friends No Matter how many Times they get into Fights and That Nothing can ever Come Between them (Sofia Barely Smiled),They also Told Sofia that if She Dosen't Forgive Amber she'll Lose her as a Sister Forever Because the Nightmare that Amber had Last Night,Even if Sofia did Said She Hated Amber she Wouldn't Mean it.Vivian asks Sofia Does She also Hates Cilo and Hildegard and Think their Horrible Princesses after all the Times They Pressure her.Sofia says "No".Sofia then decides to go for it After Maya Sings to her (Forgiveness in Your Heart) Sofia Recalls that She May Have Written about Bad Things that Happened to Her Because of Amber,But Writes About the Good Things in the End and Realizes that Maybe Amber isn't So Bad After all and Neither are Cilo and Hildegard,and its Never Too Late to Forgive her and Tell her how much that Sofia Still Loves Her.Sofia Tells Maya that She Knows Leena Still Loves her (Sofia Began to Smile).The Girls Gives Sofia a Good Hug After being Proud of her For what She Said about Amber and Glad to See her Smiling Again,Maya Started Tickling Sofia Because she Admires her Nightgown and Tell her that Leena has the Same one.So Sofia got Dressed and She,Maya and Vivian Went Back to Royal Prep. Back at Royal Prep,Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks Maya and Vivian what they did,and they tell her that they fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber and her Friends,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive them Even Hildegard after Sofia Apologizes for being Harsh at Them and Amber Also Apologizes to her for Everything in the Past and admit How Wrong She was for trying to Change Sofia and Finally Realize that Sofia was Always a Special Princess by Being yourself.Sofia Tells Amber that she Loves her as they both Hugged each other in Tears of Happiness ,Amber Responded "I Love you Too Sofia and I Promise i'll Try to Do Better ".When Clio and Hildegard each hugs Sofia in Tears,They all Promise her that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful,Supportive and Better Princesses and Friends like Jade and Ruby and Sofia Promise that she'll never hold a grudge again.Sofia Finds Leena Hiding Behide the Tree and Manages to Convince her to Forgive Maya for her Mistake,When Maya and Leena both hugged each other in Tears of Joy they tell How Much they Still Love Each other.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept. At night when Sofia and Amber got into their Nightgowns While Brushing Each others hair and Talking about being Glad for Making up Today,Amber gives Sofia a present from Jade and Ruby:a lock for her diary.she takes it gladly, then opens the book and checks something off her to-do list: being the most Popular Princess at Royal Prep.They Started to Tickle Each Other. Queen Miranda Came in and tells the girls how proud she was of them for making up,Miranda Also Tells Sofia that a true princess always Forgives Someone for a Mistake they Made.They Realize that their Mom were Spying on Them all Afternoon Because Miranda was Worried that She and Sofia Might Move back to the Village,So the Girls Tickle Her to Cheer her Up. Miranda Tickles them Back,Kiss them Good Night and Leaves.Amber Tells her that First thing in the Morning they're Going to Spend some sister time Together along with Princesses Maya and Leena Since they Made up Too.Sofia and Amber Sleep together for 1 Night and tell how much they still Love each other after they Hugged each other.